Sacrificio
by nurichany
Summary: A veces se hacen locuras por amor... pierdes la cabeza, e inclusive, la vida...


Las mujeres escépticas existen porque existen los patanes, las mujeres malvadas existen porque existen los cobardes, las mujeres buenas existen porque aún no han vivido.

Esa era una frase constante e invariable que se repetía a diario Tenten desde hacía unos 3 años. Cuando su vida era tranquila ella era la típica jovencita que aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar el amor, pues si bien se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de su compañero de equipo, podría decirse que si no tenía la esperanza que la notara, por lo menos quería creer que encontraría a alguien para olvidarlo y así poder seguir una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

Equivocación.

En los planes de Neji Hyuga no se encontraba el dejarle el camino tan fácil. Si bien había encontrado hace poco a un joven muy apuesto llamado Miroku en una aldea cercana, el cual sin más ni menos le propuso quedarse en su casa y convertirse en su esposa, Neji se había opuesto a tal petición incluso antes de que ella pudiera responder. Grave error. Aquello solo ilusionó a sobremanera a su compañera.

Pero eso no fue todo, claro que no. Esa misma noche al regresar a la aldea, Neji estaba demasiado molesto con ella, en vista de que ella reclamara el hecho de que él contestara sin su permiso a aquella petición. Si bien él le había gritado que si ella deseaba quedarse en ese lugar con ese hombre era libre de hacerlo, ella totalmente furiosa le respondió que no era el hecho de que se negara, si no el hecho de que él contestara por ella lo que le había molestado. Pues bien, gracias a aquél pequeño incidente ambos habían peleado y ahora estaban totalmente y tontamente serios el uno con el otro. Tenten se retiró a su casa sin mediar palabra. Neji se retiró detrás de ella para tratar de solucionar las cosas, mientras que Gai y Lee estaban extrañados por esa inusual pelea entre amigos, sin embargo, se lo adjudicaron a aquél pobre hombre y decidieron correr diez mil vueltas para no dejar morir su propia flor de la juventud.

Camino a casa, Tenten iba en silencio. Ni un solo ruido, ni una sonrisa, ni un puchero, ni un berrinche. Estaba demasiado seria e inclusive podría casi asegurarse que nadie iba por la calle a esas horas de la tarde. Neji la seguía a una distancia prudente y de igual forma en total y absoluto silencio.

Cuando Tenten entró en su casa, justo cuando iba a cerrar, una mano le impidió seguir empujando la puerta. La blanca mano de Neji le abrió paso y dejo perpleja a Tenten.

-Porqué estás molesta?- preguntó seriamente, casi dando una orden el joven Hyuga.

-No lo estoy.- respondió tercamente la joven chica, que no temía a aquellos ojos grises que la miraban inquisidores.

-Lo estás. Necesito saber, qué es lo que te molesta, dímelo.- si él seguía insistiendo iba a explotar, no lo soportaría más, una palabra más y…- dímelo Tenten, acaso querías quedarte ahí?

-No es eso.- señaló nuevamente molesta.- no es el hecho de que negarás algo que era negable, simplemente que me molesta el no saber por qué hiciste eso Neji.- dijo con infinita tristeza en los ojos.- dime, por qué?

-Porqué no puedo permitir que otro hombre te posea.- respondió con seriedad.- no quiero que otro hombre que no sea yo te posea.- finalizó, Tenten alzó la mirada y mientras grandes lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de su rostro y una felicidad inmensa la embargo

"No debí bajar la guardia"

Esa noche, Neji no regresó a la mansión Hyuga y Tenten por primera vez en 25 años de vida se sentía completa y feliz.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Durante algún tiempo, Neji y Tenten tenían encuentros furtivos, y su relación no se había divulgado por la aldea por el miedo del joven a que le hiciesen algo contra la joven mujer. Había pasado un año desde el día en que comenzaran su romance prohibido y la joven chica estaba totalmente segura que ese día por fin Neji le permitiría decirle a los demás la felicidad que ambos compartían.

De pronto, Neji llegó a su casa, ella le recibió con una sonrisa y el joven lo único que hizo fue besarla. El beso a ella le supo amargo y a él le supo triste. Hicieron el amor como muchas otras veces y al final de todo cuando llegara el momento de irse, simplemente dijo

-Lo nuestro…

-Shh…- lo silencio Tenten, quien por instinto temía lo peor, así que hizo lo más inteligente que pudo.- seguirá siendo un secreto.- y dicho esto lo besó sin dejarlo decir más.

Al día siguiente, en la aldea de la hoja se hicieron dos grandes anuncios: el ascenso de Naruto a Hokage y la próxima boda en el clan Hyuga. Si bien todos pensaron que la boda sería entre Naruto y Hinata, ésta sólo negó con la cabeza tristemente y al frente, Neji, gallardo, alto y guapo, se hallaba al lado de una joven mujer de sus mismos ojos. Ellos serían los que se casaran.

En ese instante Hinata miró con tristeza a Tenten y ésta simplemente sonrió con melancolía. Sabía que en cualquier momento la frialdad de los Hyuga la congelaría. Y fue así que después de aquello dejó de ser aquél bello romance entre dos personas que se amaban más que a cualquier cosa.

Los recuerdos la dejaron al fin, y por un momento volvió a observar su alrededor. Después de 2 años de lo ocurrido con Neji, seguía en aquél apartamento, y nada de él había querido cambiar. Además debía arreglarse puesto que hoy era un día especial, hoy se presentaría al nuevo heredero del clan Hyuga. El hijo de Neji y Hitomi.

Se soltó el cabello, decidió dejarlo así puesto que nunca lo había usado de esa forma en público. "Hoy será un gran día" pensaba, y con aquél pensamiento una triste sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

Como todo clan importante de Konoha, los Hyuga presentarían al nuevo heredero. El hijo entre un souke y un bouke. Uniendo así al fin las dos ramas. Se invitaron gentes de todo tipo: desde las más importantes hasta los amigos sin renombre de la familia, entre ellos, Tenten y Lee por supuesto.

Cuando el pequeño bebé fue presentado ante el mundo, no cupo duda que era hijo de Neji Hyuga, pues era una versión más pequeña de aquél ninja de renombre.

Neji se hallaba serio y modesto ante la presentación de su hijo. Su madre, se encontraba sonriente, pero en su miraba podía apreciarse la tristeza y añoranza constante.

Pero Tenten no solo fue consciente de ello. Se percató que alguien estaba a punto de alzar su ataque contra los Hyuga. Invocando su pergamino, se encaminó hacia el bebé, y ante la atenta mirada de todos, quienes no entendían lo que ella hacía, sólo observaron como ella defendía al bebé de unos kunais que rápidamente aparecían tratando de apuntar mortalmente al pequeño bebé. Ella como la mejor con las armas, las había sentido cerca, pero su cabello le estorbaba y no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir defendiendo al bebé, quien en brazos de su madre, lloraba sin entender el porqué del escándalo. Neji por su parte activó su byakugan, al igual que los demás Hyuga, y comenzaron a buscar al responsable de aquél ataque.

-No lo encontrarás.- dijo seriamente Tenten.- el responsable no está aquí, es un jutsu y no parará hasta…- pero sus palabras cesaron porque de pronto la lluvia de armas se transformó en diluvio y los Hyuga, que se hallaban lejos del bebé y Hitomi, no pudieron llegar a tiempo, no cabía duda, su muerte era inminente.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación no tuvo precedentes. En un último segundo Tenten fue más rápida que todas aquellas armas, y previendo lo que pasaría, recibió todo el ataque sin poder contenerlo. Un grito de desesperación se escuchó por toda la mansión, mientras que la lluvia de armas había cesado un cuerpo lleno de cortadas y sangre se encontraba tirado en medio de aquella mansión. Neji en un ágil movimiento se acercó hasta ella. La tomó como pudo y tratando de no tocar demasiado todas esas armas clavadas en su cuerpo, le dijo:

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, no era tu deber protegerlos.- dijo con una infinita tristeza mientras todos los demás observaban atónitos la escena. Tenten intentaba decir algo, pero el kunai clavado en su garganta no se lo permitía, mientras con el único ojo útil que le quedaba le regalaba una tierna mirada y una suave sonrisa Neji rompió en llanto. La mirada de Tenten se transformó, y con sus últimas fuerzas fue capaz de decir:

-N…n….no llores… sss…sss…sssiempre te aamaré…- mientras el dolor en su cuerpo iba desapareciendo y la fuerza la iba abandonando, Neji se dio cuenta que Tenten se le iba, que la vida la estaba dejando.

-Hagan algo por favor!- gritó desesperado.- llamen a un médico!- seguía gritando mientras Tenten cerraba su único ojo útil, ya que el otro tenía clavado otro kunai.

-Neji, sus heridas son demasiado graves, ella ya no…- trató de decir Hiashi, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-No!- gritó Neji, mientras veía horrorizado como la vida se escapaba de Tenten.- No! Tenten, no me dejes! Por favor!

Pero nada pudo hacer por ella, ni sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. En ese instante, Tenten perdió la vida.

Durante 3 días y 3 noches, Neji no se quiso separar en ningún momento de su tumba. No comió, no hizo más que estar ahí de pie, mirando la lápida.

Después de cansarse de estar tanto tiempo ahí, fue hacia su apartamento. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, el antiguo olor de Tenten le embriagó y pudo observar, colgados en su espejo, los dos rodetes que usara para hacer sus típicos chonguitos. Los tomó y se los colocó en la muñeca. Nada en esa habitación había cambiado y deseaba que fuera así para siempre… pero nada dura para siempre.

El bebé que Neji presentó el día de la muerte de Tenten, era una niña, la futura heredera Hyuga. Su madre quiso llamarla Tenten, y su padre no opuso resistencia. La niña creció y conforme iba creciendo habían ciertas cosas que nunca entendió. El porqué su padre no quería tener más hijos, el porqué su madre nunca hablara tiernamente con su padre. Pequeños detalles que para un niño suelen ser muy importantes.

Cuando hubo cumplido los 15 años, era considerada una genio. Su puño suave era impresionante, pero lo más impactante era la excelente puntería que tenía. Cuando entrenaba y comenzaba a practicar la puntería, su padre siempre optaba por abandonar el entrenamiento y desaparecer por horas. "Es algo que aún no entenderías" le dijo un día su madre con una mirada triste. Ella no quiso preguntar más. Pero un día la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Así que cuando su padre dijo que se retiraba y la dejaba tirar, ella optó por seguirlo con el más puro de los silencios.

Observó como su padre primero iba al cementerio a visitar a alguien, curioso, porque no era el cementerio de los Hyuga. Cuando se padre se fue, y rápidamente para no perderle la pista, solo pudo leer en la lápida: "Tenten Ama… La bella flor de Konoha, con la mejor puntería en el mundo"

Era su mismo nombre, decidió seguir a su padre una vez más, y éste la llevó a un viejo apartamento, bastante humilde para ser de un Hyuga pensó. Pero cuando iba a seguir más de cerca a su padre…

-No deberías estar entrenando tu puntería?- dijo su padre cuando iba a abrir la puerta. Aquello la sorprendió pues no imaginó que su padre la descubriera.

-Sólo quería…- no sabía muy bien que decir. Con un suspiro de resignación su padre le llamó

-Ven, creo que ya es hora.

Entraron al apartamento que aún seguía cuidado. Entonces pudo apreciar en uno de los buros la fotografía del antiguo equipo de su padre.

-Es el tío Lee.- dijo ella emocionada, aunque a veces era exagerado, su tío Lee solía ser muy tierno con ella.- pero ella quién es padre?

-Ella es Tenten.- le dijo, eso la sorprendió.- era mi compañera de equipo, y mi mejor amiga.- y por primera vez en años pudo ver amor en su mirada, jamás su padre había visto así a su madre, y ahora lo comprendía, esa tal Tenten era la causante. Antes de que pudiera expresar su molestia su padre siguió.- durante algún tiempo salimos, pero las reglas del clan y el hacer lo mejor por ellos no me dejó seguir con ella. Sin embargo aún que yo la herí demasiado con mi indiferencia y frialdad, el día en que se te presentó ante la sociedad ninja, hubo un ataque.- el dolor que se reflejó en su miraba fue algo indescriptible para ella, jamás había visto a su padre así.- justo cuando nosotros estábamos distraídos buscando la fuente de la lluvia de armas.- ella ya había oído la historia acerca de que intentaron matarla el día en que se presentó, pero jamás había escuchado los detalles.- ella pudo preveer, como la excelente maestra de armas que era, que un diluvio de armas iban directos hacia ti y tu madre, por eso, ella las quitó de ahí poniéndose en su lugar de ustedes. Tiempo después de mucha investigación descubrimos lo que nos quiso decir Tenten. Si el jutsu no mataba a alguien, no pararía. Por eso en honor al sacrificio que hizo, te pusimos su nombre, el nombre de la mejor maestra de armas de Konoha: Tenten.

La joven Hyuga ahora entendía todas las cosas que de pequeña no se explicara y podía ver con claridad el porqué su padre estaba tan enamorado de aquella mujer. No lo culpaba puesto que sabía que con su madre era un matrimonio arreglado, le dolía que su madre lo amara y él no, pero bueno, Tenten había llegado antes.

Así que sin más optó por salir del lugar, no sin antes decir:

-Me hubiese gustado conocerla. Se ve que era agradable

-Vaya que lo era.- señaló Neji con nostalgia. Así su hija lo dejó mirando las fotografías que tanto amaba. Puesto que en todas ellas estaba la bella y sonriente Tenten y no la desafortunada joven que perdió la vida de la manera más cruel posible.

…

Cuando su hija se enamoró de aquél joven, que afirmaba sería el siguiente Hokage, Neji solo optó por reírse, a él no le importaba mucho que sus nietos tuvieran o no la línea sucesoria, solo quería que Tenten fuera feliz.

Justo en el momento en que se casara Tenten, Neji tuvo la sensación de que era observado por alguien, y cuando Tenten besó a Kaoru, Neji pudo observar que en la última fila de la mansión Hyuga una joven mujer aplaudía felizmente a la joven pareja. Neji le sonrió y ella le regresó el gesto, sin duda, Neji se prometió que en algún momento la alcanzaría, porque la próxima vez estarían juntos, sí o sí, y con esa idea en mente, aquella joven desapareció a su vista…


End file.
